MOONLIGHT'S KING FOR A DAY
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Moonlight booster is the new fox in town and opens a new bar check out the Sing-it Bar.


**MOONLIGHT'S KING FOR A DAY.  
**  
**Johnny: Hey y'all I'm here Johnny and I reckon you want to re-(keeps talking country)**

Moonlight: Sorry he discovered Farmville for the first and played it nonstop now he's gonna be talking like that for a while so I'm here to tell you hope you like the story and he doesn't own anything in this story except MEEEEE (London's voice) YEAH ME.****

The Sing-it Bar. A nice new karaoke bar that's opening very, very soon, in about 2 months, and yes I own the bar. My name is Moonlight Booster, I moved to mobinten two years ago because my parents kicked me out when I was 14. Now I'm 16 and a half and very good with Sonic the hedgehog and all of his friends. I'm a dark blue hedgefox with spiked messy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, I also have three tails all tipped blonde and I'm wearing my favorite green t-shirt that says "I'm multitalented, I can talk and annoy u at the SAME TIME" with my lucky blue, black, and gray steel plated fingerless X-games gloves, faded blue skater baggy jeans with knee holes, and my favorite red Converse high-tops with black laces. At this exact moment me, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Rouge, and Blaze are all standing in front of the bar. "There she is guys" I said "my dream". We were going to put the finishing touches on it and then two months later when the person who use to own it comes from vacation and sign it over to me; yes I get a new bar. So we walked in and got to work. Me, Amy, and Tails worked on the stage, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are running around cleaning everything, and Rouge and Blaze are stylizing everything. It might not look it but Blaze is a real good fashion expert and of course so is Rouge. Me and Amy are under the stage just fixing the structure. "There" I said I had just finished the left side of under the stage and stared to slide out when Amy who was in front of me for some reason fell on top of me cause I accidently kicked her. She looked up at me and said "ow" "I'm so sorry Amy" I said helping her up "it's ok" she said she looked up after dusting herself off and that's when I noticed how close we were. I looked at all of her perfect features. From her green eyes, to her cute bangs, to her nice curves she was perfect. If you can tell I'm in love with Amy, she's just so- well her. The only problem she's in love with Sonic. And I'm stuck in the best friend zone. Damn it. Anyway she said "well I'm going to help Sonic" and ran off, "Wow, I don't know what is more pathethitic you drooling on yourself over her or her obliviousness" I turned around quickly and saw Shadow with a mop. "Hey Shadow" I said as I turned around to stare at Amy. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel already, it's annoying to see you like this" the only person who can insult you while trying to help you is Shadow. "Cause of Sonic" I said "want me to get rid of him, because I'll do it for free"? "No, no, no don't do that." "Are you sure because I can make it look like an accident? No one will know." "I'll Know" I said turning towards him. "Hmm you're right but…" "Don't even think about it." So for the rest of the night we all continued working until about four hours later around 10 o'clock the bar was finished. We all got something to drink and relaxed. "Man that was a lot of work" Sonic said "you didn't do anything" Silver said "you just slept in the back" "yeah after all the hard work I did" Sonic said. "Work, all u did was stack a couple boxes on top of each other I know cause you made me help you" "so what at least I didn't scream like a little girl when you saw a hobo rat" "there's a hobo rat and didn't tell me?" I asked, and everyone turned towards me "what I think there cool". Then Sonic walked over to the karaoke machine. "What are you doing?" I asked Sonic turned towards me and turned on the machine "just doing a test run" he said smiling then he pushed a button and then I heard the beat to Party rock anthem play on the machine. Sonic picked up the mic and started to sing:

**PARTY ROCK**

YEA

Whoa!  
LET'S GO!  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Sonic jumped off the staged and stared walking over to us  
**Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time**

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya!  
He handed Rouged the mic and she smiled and sung:  
**Shake that!**  
Sonic grabbed Shadow and handed him the mic and Shadow looked at him like "really" then shrugged and sung to us:  
**In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,  
She on my jock (huh) nonstop when we in the spot  
Booty move weight like she owns the block**

Then Shadow threw the mic over to Silver and Silver just smirked and jumped over to Sonic and Shadow and sang:**  
Where I drank I gots to know  
Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll  
Half black half white, domino  
Gain the money Oprah Doe!**

Yo!

I'm running through these hoes like Drano  
I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo

And then he threw me the mic and I said "no thanks" "come on" Sonic said. I shrugged and jumped up on top of the bar and everyone started cheering while I sung:  
**We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping  
On a rise to the top no Led in our Zeppelin**

Hey!

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time  
then I jumped down and stood over by Sonic, Shadow, and Silver and we all sung at the same time:**  
Let's go  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind**

We just wanna see you!  
I handed Amy the mic and she sung:  
**Shake that!  
**Then she handed it over to Tails who sang almost exactly like the person who made this song:  
**Every day I'm shuffling**

While the beat played all of us started shuffling awesomely until Tails sung:**  
Shuffling shuffling**

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad  
He then threw me the mic and I grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her up on top of the bar and we sung together:**  
One more shot for us  
(Another round)  
Please fill up my cup  
(Don't mess around)  
We just wanna see  
(You shake it now)  
Now you home with me  
(You're naked now)  
**Amy then pushed me off and sung this one on her:**  
Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [x3]  
Put your hands up to the sound [x2]  
Get up [x9]  
Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up! [X4]  
**then she threw the mic over to Sonic and me, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and him all sung together with Rouge, Blaze, and Amy in that order:**  
Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)  
Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)**

Then Tails sung this last part on his own too:**  
Everybody just have a good good good time  
**and Silver sung with Blaze:**  
Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!  
Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
**Blaze:**  
Shake that!**

Me, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, and Silver**  
Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling  
**Tails: **  
Put your Put your**

Shadow and Rouge: **  
Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)**

Sonic and Silver:  
**Put your Put your (Whoa!)**

Silver: **  
Put your Put you're  
Put your hands up**

Sonic: **  
Your hands up  
Put your hands up**

All of us in a pretty loud voice:

**Every day I'm shuffling**

We all just sat down and took a deep breath. "Wow that was amazing, good idea Sonic" I said. "oh don't mention" Sonic said. "Damn I got to go" Silver said "really" I said. "Yeah, come on Blaze" Blaze got up and walked over and Silver wrapped His arm around her as they walked out. "Well I got to go to" Sonic said, and soon everyone was gone except Amy. "I'm going to see you later Moonlight" Amy said. "Oh Okay I'm going to stay and check on some stuff" Ok Bye" Amy said and left. Only to realize she forgot her purse. While she was gone I wanted to check on a song I wrote for Amy (A/N: Moonlight didn't write this song, this song is written by Forever The Sickest Kids and it's called King for a Day. Please don't sue him or me I love this song, he loves this song and we don't want trouble) I didn't know Amy just walked in and I just turned on the song and listen to it after a while Amy said "that was beautiful" I kind of jumped. "What are you doing here" I said as the karaoke machine I flipped over and crashed on was digging into my spine. She held up her phone and said "I left it here" "oh". She walked over to me and helped me up. "Thanks" I said picking up the machine "that song I never heard it before" Amy said. "Well I wrote that's why" "why?" "Why?" "Yeah why?" "Oh well uh cause of some girl." Who". "I don't want to say." "Please" "No". She turned me to face her and said with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever "please". Damn I thought she's doing her begging technique, must resist. And I did I just said no but she kept begging until I snapped. She asked again and screamed "NO". She got pissed "Why not" she yelled right back and without thinking I yelled right back "because I wrote it for you" then I covered my mouth when she looked shock as hell. "I sighed and said well now you know happy" I looked at her and said "I LOV YOU AMY ROSE, and now you know and hate me" but instead she surprised me by hugging me and then I felt her tears run down my back. "You don't know how long I was waiting for you to say that" she said. I looked at her "WHAT I thought you were in love with Sonic" "I was but you been there for me more than Sonic and then I started to feel closer to you and so I feel for you" "well why didn't you do anything" "cause I wasn't sure if you liked me". Then an idea come to me. I walked over to the karaoke machine and activated my song karaoke version. "sit" I told her and she sat on the edge of the stage while I got ready to sing I turned to her and started to sing:

**King For a day  
King For a day  
**I jumped down in front of her and continued:**  
You give so much more than they give you credit for  
This world shuts down  
But your heart is an open door **

I grabbed her hand and started dance with her and continued:**  
You kept running around, running yourself down  
Take a breath, take a second and you'll see  
everything that I'll got is everything you need  
Not much but I'll give you all me  
**I pulled away from her and dropped to me knees singing:**  
Can't you see you're beautiful  
and you deserve so much more  
I would give you everything if there was a way  
If I was king, king, king for a day  
I'd make, make, make you my queen  
Give, give, give you anything  
King for a day  
King for a day  
king for a day  
king for a day  
**I got up and jumped up on the bar:**  
I'll take you away from this little apartment **

I helped her up on to the bar while singing:  
**and escape this pain that, that you've been living with  
I would build you a castle in the skies  
So high it'll blow your mind  
I would give you a crown, made from the promises for better life and  
**I jumped down and caught her by the waist and sung:**  
Can't you see you're beautiful  
and you deserve so much more  
I would give you everything if there was a way  
If I was king, king, king for a day  
I'd make, make, make you my queen  
Give, give, give you anything  
King for a day  
King for a day  
king for a day  
king for a day  
**I put her down and stayed on one knee while singing:**  
Every little thing, every little thing that you do is driving me insane  
Every little thing, every little thing that I have is all for you**

king, king, king for a day  
king, king, king for a day  
If you'll be queen  
I stood up grabbed her by her arms and continued:**  
If I was king, king, king for a day  
I'd make, make, make you my queen  
Give, give, give you anything  
King for a day  
King for a day  
king for a day  
king for a day  
king for a day  
king for a day**

**king for a day  
king for a day  
king for a day  
king for a day**

I looked her in the eyes and said "I love you forever and ever" "me to", and then we kissed and it was the best thing ever. And that's I become the fresh lover of Amy Rose. yes that was a Will Smith parody Bye.

**Moonlight: Thanks for reading and—**

**Amy: Are you coming to bed?**

**Moonlight: (the biggest smile ever on his face) coming baby**

**Johnny: hey that's my bed (lowers head) guess ill have to burn those sheets… again.**

**THE END**


End file.
